Drunk
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Kiba is in heat, and Shikamaru is around to help. Yaoi, Lemon! Shikamaru x Kiba.
1. Chapter 1

**Drunk**

Kiba grinded into the back of some girl, who was just as, if not more drunk than he was. She giggled annoyingly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, he closed his eyes, trying to picture someone else instead of her. He had just broken up with his long-term girlfriend, who was cheating on him, with another girl.

He hadn't understood why she had done it… or the fact that he might have turned her gay, and that was horrifying for him. Was he not good enough for anyone?

The brunette wasn't sure why he had picked this girl to dance with, she looked just like his ex, and that was no doubt doing nasty things to his brain. He was just waiting for his friends to arrive, so they could dance together, and stop him from messing around with another whore.

He jumped when a large hand pulled him away from the now frowning girl. He grinned at Chouji, who just shook his head, and lead him over to where the rest of his friends where.

Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata were all at the bar, ordering their drinks. Kiba had been drinking for a lot longer than they had been here, and was already quite tipsy, falling into Shikamaru's back as he tripped over something on the floor.

He just grinned and slung his arms around his friend to take a swig of Shikamaru's drink, said boy just rolled his eyes and pushed the dog lover off his back. He had been speaking to Kiba's sister about Kiba's odd behaviour, and she said that he was in the beginning stages of his heat, and that he was extra upset with the break up because his body longed for contact.

But that was a week ago, and Shikamaru was sure that Kiba was giving off a faint smell, that was very alluring. So it wasn't surprising that everyone in the club was glancing at the male.

Shikamaru just didn't want his friend throwing himself at everyone for a one night stand he might regret.

"Take a seat Kiba, and slow down with the drinking" Shikamaru glanced at his now empty glass, and sighed, before ordering another one. Kiba butted in, asking for two, before winking at his friend. Shikamaru just knew that Kiba was trying to deal with the break up, and was trying to get so sloshed that he wouldn't even remember her name.

"Nah man, I'm ok, no' even dwunk yet" Ino just smiled sadly at her friend, and took a swig of her drink, before dragging Hinata onto the dance floor, Neji and Chouji watching over them from the snooker table in the quieter part of the bar.

Shikamaru's gaze went form the gyrating crowd, to Ino and Hinata, when he felt eyes boring into the back of his head. He turned to find Kiba staring at him, with the look that he knew Kiba used to get people into his bed. Shikamaru was shocked, he knew Kiba was in heat… but with him? Surely Kiba wasn't that drunk.

"Kiba, you can't be serious…" Kiba just growled and grasped at the bar, pushing himself to stand, before stumbling the few steps inbetween his bar stool and Shika's.

"But Shika'… I am" A sly grin came onto his face, as he pushed Shikamaru's drink closer to the boy, obviously indicating that he should drink it. The daydreamer groaned but chugged his beer anyway, standing to follow Kiba's swaying form out of the club.

Hopefully the fresh air would sober Kiba up, and make him realise that this was a terrible idea. Shikamaru was tempted to go find that girl and push Kiba back to her.

But Shikamaru didn't have the time, because as soon as they were alone in the dark street outside of the bar, Kiba had him against the wall, lips locking with his own. Kiba's knee slid between Shika's legs, rubbing against his flaccid member. "Ki-Kiba stop!" The tanned boy didn't stop, he couldn't stop.

His need to be touched was overwhelming, and his constant craving was starting to hurt. He had been attracted to his friend for a good few years now, but never had the nerve to tell him, so settled with someone else, that he hoped would take his mind off his taboo crush. It didn't, and he found his nights plagued with vivid dreams.

Kiba had known he was bi for a while, but the strained groans coming from the boy beneath him, was leading him to believe that he was leaning more towards being gay than not.

"Please… it hurts" Shikamaru froze at the voice, so fragile and needy, yet so filled with lust. The options and outcomes were weighing up in his mind. But when Kiba bit into his shoulder, still grinding into him, his resistance broke, and he nodded.

Kiba grinned, and dragged the other boy towards his house, everyone was out on missions and the house was all his, the perfect opportunity to mate with someone.

He had already made the decision that Shikamaru was going to be on top, another perk of being with a man, he could submit. Once inside, Kiba latched onto his friend, their tongues mingling roughly with eachother. Kiba backed himself into a wall, trying to get Shikamaru to react and become dominant over him.

Shikamaru's brain soon caught up with what Kiba wanted from him, and he sighed with relief, he wasn't sure he wanted to be taken, but he knew enough about male sex to be able to give Kiba what he wanted.

He pressed up against the writhing boy, and ground their erections together once more, before carrying him up to Kiba's bedroom. Kiba, as soon as the chance arose, stripped himself completely, leaving Shikamaru standing there in shock. The look Kiba sent Shikamaru as he advanced, was one of lust and love, and it made Shikamaru freeze.

Kiba whimpered and lifted his hips into the air, hoping to beckon the boy over to him. Shikamaru lost control and tore his clothes off, he had no idea where this sudden energy was coming from.

Sparks flew between their skin, as pale hands ran up tan thighs, stopping to tickle his hips. Kiba tilted his head, as lips took to his neck, nibbling and sucking until angry red marks littered his skin. Hands and lips met at perk nipples, teasing and nipping, pulling moan and after moan out of Kiba who was getting impatient.

His body seemed to know what was coming and was ready for it. Now. And Shikamaru just wasn't going fast enough for his liking.

Kiba bucked up, grinding their now bare erections into eachother, the pair groaned, and Shikamaru, panted, before shuffling lower, but was stopped when Kiba rolled the over, until each was facing a leaking member. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the quivering boy, who had already began nuzzling.

Shikamaru sighed in content when a pink tongue came out to trace his head, as he sucked of three fingers, figuring that all the preparation could be done now.

Once his fingers where wet enough, he turned his attention to Kiba's member, but his concentration was somewhat lacking, as his own member was more vigorously sucked on. Pushing the thought aside, he quickly took in Kiba's member, receiving a groan around his erection, sending delicious vibrations through him.

Kiba's hands gasped at pale thighs, when a single finger circled his waiting entrance, before sliding in. Shikamaru was quite surprised to find no resistance from the body next to him, he had obviously been underestimating how much Kiba needed this. Wanted this.

A second finger almost instantly joined the first, scissoring the already relaxed entrance. Kiba groaned and pulled back, looking pleadingly at his best friend. "Enough! Just hurry"

Shikamaru felt himself twitch in anticipation at the need in the usually low and husky voice, and pulled away from the boy, manoeuvring them so that Kiba was on his back, with his legs over Shikamaru's shoulders, their chest brushing with every deep breath. Shikamaru slammed their lips together as he pushed forward, sheathing himself fully.

He was going to wait a few minutes for the other boy to adjust, but Kiba was having none of it, and bucked harshly into the older male, drawing ragged moans out of them both, as the heat was overwhelming to their systems.

Shikamaru growled and bit Kiba's neck, thrusting hard and fast into the quivering body, that seemed to be sucking him in further with each thrust.

"Fuck!" Kiba screamed as his prostate was slammed into, his legs tightening around Shika's shoulders, pulling their lips together. The kiss was wet and sloppy as they tried to keep up the frenzied thrusts.

The dog-lover's vision momentarily disappeared when a sweaty hand grasped him aching member, and tugged and squeezed in time with the thrusts, pushing his pleasure up to impossible levels, if it got any more intense, he was sure he would die.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba howled and released over their torso's, his passage tightening to a suffocating thinness, that had Shikamaru crying out in pleasure, as he came deep within the other boy, who mewled happily, and snuggled even closer to his friend.

The genius knew that Kiba's heat had been momentarily satisfied, but he also knew that it would be back before long. And he was going to be the one to fix it.

**AN: Might put a second chapter up, in fact yeah I will…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drunk (Part 2)**

Shikamaru awoke at 11am to find the bed empty, and the smell of meat frying drifting around. He blinked a few times, before deciding to get up, memories of the previous night flooded his mind, and he felt his member twitch at the thought of Kiba begging for him.

But then it hit him, was that all Kiba wanted, should he have left last night? Doubt filled the lazy boy, as he slumped down the stairs, glancing somewhat nervously around, until he saw Kiba.

His friend was in the kitchen, clad in only a pair of boxers, and a white apron, preparing what seemed to be a late breakfast. Shikamaru's stomach grumbled at the smell of food, and it was then that he realised just how hungry he was. "Hey" Kiba turned, his eyes wide, before they relaxed into a cheeky grin.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Shikamaru reached for the milk, and poured himself a glass, ignoring the comment. He still wasn't sure where he stood with Kiba.

Soon a plate of food was placed infront on him, as Kiba ditched the apron, and slid into the seat opposite Shikamaru, gazing at him, as if searching for some unknown emotion. They ate in moderate silence, but Shikamaru couldn't help but notice the secret glances sent his way every few minutes.

Once they were done, the stares were starting to annoy the lazy boy, and he finally decided the confront his friend, their behaviour towards eachother was getting ridiculous. "Kiba" The boy turned to him, a questioning look on his face. "We need to talk"

Kiba gulped, knowing that this was coming, and this was his only chance to admit to his friend that he wanted something more than a one-time fling. "Look, Shika. Thank you for last night… I don't think you realised just how much it meant to me, to _finally_ be with you in the way I want" Shikamaru froze, Kiba had been wanting to have sex with him for a long time?

"I love you Shikamaru, as more than a friend, more than a brother. I want to be with you!" Kiba panted as a blush covered his face, he knew that his heat wasn't going to go away after one fuck, but to come back this quickly?

Shikamaru noticed the growing bulge in his friend's boxers, the material doing nothing to hide his random erection. He was surprised to find his own body reacting to the toned muscles infront of him. He found himself moving, backing Kiba into the corner of the boy's living room, a small growl erupting from his lips.

Kiba whimpered, eyeing up the pink lips with utter need, he hoped that this meant Shikamaru had accepted him. Shikamaru melded his body against his friend's, leaning down to nip at Kiba's ear, slowly grinding against the boy. Kiba moaned impatiently, and pulled Shikamaru's mouth to his, crashing their lips together.

Shikamaru smirked and picked Kiba up, carrying him over to the boy's kitchen counter, before spinning him around so Kiba lay with his chest on the counter, legs spread but solidly on the floor, showing Shikamaru what he was about to get.

The apron and boxers were quickly removed, leaving Kiba bare and needy for the man behind him. "Shika hurry up!" the lazy boy sighed, but stripped himself anyway, and leaned over to kiss the top of Kiba's spine, trailing them down his back, until he reached the base, hands resting on plump globes.

"Lube?" Kiba squirmed, trying to push himself further towards his companion.

"Fuck… just do me dry, I need you now!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, he was slightly apprehensive. He then had a quick idea and moved his lips further down, his tongue poking out to trace the twitching hole, earning a surprised gasp from Kiba who's knees soon gave way and he was completely resting on the counter for support.

The tongue dipped in, teasing the younger male, but not enough to give Kiba what he wanted. Kiba whimpered and bucked back, dropping his head against the counter when he felt Shikamaru smirk against him, before shoving his tongue all the way in.

Deciding that enough was enough, the elder stood and lined himself up, before leaning down to kiss the top of the tanned back. Kiba groaned lowly when he was slowly filled, it was just what his body was craving, and his senses were being overwhelmed to the point where his head was spinning.

Shikamaru noticed Kiba's dazed state and pulled back just as slowly, he wanted this to be meaningful as well as passionate. "Shika! Deeper…" The elder smiled at the need in his friend's voice.

With each thrust forward he forced his way deeper, until he was roughly jabbing Kiba's prostate every time. Kiba tried moving his hips to get the lazy male to go faster, but found large hands stopped him, driving him to the edge of insanity.

"Please!" Shikamaru sighed and removed himself from Kiba, who cried out in confusion, he glanced back to see Shikamaru lying himself on the floor, erection standing proud. Kiba shuddered when he realised that Shika was telling him to ride him.

He pushed himself off the counter knees still weak, as he stumbled over, dropping above his friend who was calculating his every move.

Kiba quickly impaled himself, eyes rolling back in his head. He felt so full! A fast, but deep pace was set and Shikamaru couldn't help his hip jerking, the faces Kiba was pulling were very erotic.

Kiba leant down so their chests were nearly touching, Kiba felt tears fall, surprising Shikamaru. Instantly he was sitting, stopping Kiba's movement. "Kiba, what's wrong?" the tanned boy just shook his head, wrapped his arms around Shikamaru as he bucked again, feeling himself hanging dangerously close to his release.

"I'm so close" Shikamaru smiled softly, and gave a particularly harsh thrust, hearing Kiba scream as his seed shot out over their torsos, sent the elder over the edge.

He latched onto Kiba's next his teeth leaving their mark, for the second time in just two days, they were joined together as one.


End file.
